Cumming out
by TheEasyDays
Summary: When Harry Potter finally reveals his true sexual preferences to his friends, he's in for a welcoming surprise at a gay bar.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter knocked on the door of apartment 20, floor 5. It's funny, two years ago if he had been told he'd be visiting Ronald Weasley at his flat, he wouldn't be surprised at all. But, the war had been over for two years now, and things were different. Harry wasn't only visiting Ron- He was visiting Draco Malfoy, as well. That's right,_ Malfoy_. After the war, Ron and Draco came out about their secret love affair, that had been going on since Year 5. Harry had been hurt at first, but then was only hurt more when Hermione and _Pansy Parkinson_ confessed their secret love for each other. He had always known his best friends were gay, but he had never known who they were gay_ for_. So, a few days after the war, Ron and Draco surprised everyone by running off to the States and eloping. They've been happily married now, for almost two years. Pansy and Hermione also did the same. Both Draco and Pansy's families refuse to talk to them, but Ron and Hermione's families couldn't have been more proud.

The door was opened by a skinny blonde man in a tight gray sweater.

"Harry!" Draco said, kissing both his cheeks. Harry blushed.

"H-Hello Draco." He replied. Although he was married to his best mate, Harry still had trouble sometimes being nice to Malfoy.

"Come in, come in! Ronald has just been dying to see you!"

Harry followed his old enemy down the hallway. Ron was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said, getting off the couch to hug him.

"Hello, Ron." Harry mumbled, his voice muffled in the strong shoulder of his pal. Malfoy was only a bit taller than Harry, and very much skinnier. Ron, on the other hand, stood about two hands taller than Harry, and was very muscular and buff. It made Harry wonder how they ever managed to have intercourse, with Draco being so fragile and Ron being so-not. Harry shuddered at the thought of the two of them having sex.

Draco reappeared back into the living room from the kitchen, carrying tea.

"Sit!" He ordered, sending a sly smile to Ron, who winked.

_Oh boy_, thought Harry. _They have something planned. _Harry sat in the armchair across from the couch, where the lovers were sitting, comfortably close to each other. Malfoy cuddled up next to Ron, who put his arm around him. Harry felt a pang of loneliness that seemed much too common these days. Ron and Draco exchanged looks.

"Okay, well, Harry. Draco and I were talking, and, well, we've been thinking… At the gathering tomorrow night here you're going to be the only single one here, and, we thought, maybe, you'd like to, err, find someone to bring here?" Ron spat out, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, excuse Ronald. He's being shy. Harry, what he- what _we_ both agreed on was, the fact that you are lonely. And everyone here tomorrow will be either in a relationship, engaged, or married. And you're still single. So what you need is a good fuck." Draco stated. At the word _fuck_, Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Seriously, Mate. We love you and all, but I hate seeing you this way. What happened? You always used to have ladies. You still have women who would do anything for _The Boy Who Saved Us All_." Ron added.

"Oh, urm… well, I don't know. I've been confused lately. After the whole Ginny thing…" Harry trailed off.

"Look, Harry. I know Ginny really hurt you. But you hurt her too. And that happened 18 months ago. She's engaged to Micheal Corner now. You've got to get over her." Malfoy said softly, in a tone that would have been completely out-of-character for the Malfoy Harry had known in school. Harry's cheeks reddened and he looked down. He didn't give a shit about Ginny anymore. They were good friends now and he was happy she found someone who wouldn't drive her crazy. The real reason Harry was so lenient to dating anyone was complicated, shocking, and possibly embarrassing. Ginny knew, of course. But she was the only person who did.

"When I said I was confused that's not what I meant." Harry muttered, looking up from his lap.

"I-I'm gay." He stated. Ron's draw dropped and Draco's face lit up.

"I _knew_ it!" Malfoy exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"I-uh-Harry… How long have you known?" Ron asked, quietly.

"Well, I think I've always known, just been ignorant, you know? But, I really knew right around the time Ginny and I were over-it's one of the many reasons we broke up…" Harry answered.

"I'm proud of you, Mate." Ron said, reaching over to clap Harry on the back with a meaty hand.

"Yes yes yes, that's all just lovely and what not, but Harry, you _must_ go to this terrific wizard gay bar Ronald and I visit frequently. Everything is on me, here's my credit card. It's already getting late. You look great. You can just apparate there, here's the address." Draco said, excitedly.

"I can't…" Harry said.

"Of course you can. Now _go_." Draco replied. And with a snap of his fingers, Harry Potter was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the adds and reviews. I really appreciate it. This is the next chapter, be expecting the third by Monday or Tuesday night. I'll be on vacation and won't be able to update until then. Thanks again!

Oliver Wood had always thought Harry Potter was a neat kid, and cute. But, they met when Harry was 11 and he was 16. Oliver knew how illegal that would be. But, he just couldn't fight his feelings. He had almost completely forgotten them by now, as his mind had been occupied with other things since the last time he saw Potter, two years ago after the battle of Hogwarts. Oliver was 24 now, and studying to be a medic for the Puddlemore United Quidditch team, which he had played for before the war. After the war, he quit to become a mediwitch.

His feelings came pouring back into him as soon as he saw a short, slight man walk into the door. His skin was an olive color, his hair was in a big jet-black mess, and his eyes light up the room. Oliver noticed Harry was no longer wearing glasses-contacts must be in his possession now. Oliver's heart started beating faster. Harry Potter in a gay bar? His dreams were about to come true. His enthusiasm grew as Harry walked towards him.

"Oliver?" Harry said, looking scared and confused.

"Hey, Potter. Interesting seeing you here." Oliver replied, flashing a flirty smile. The nineteen year old looked back at him with an innocence in his eyes showing how truly scared he was to be there.

"I take it you have a lot to fill me in on. Let's take a booth. Bar tables are full of eavesdroppers." Oliver said, grasping Harry's wrist and pulling him towards a shady, smoky table.

Harry was a little shy at first, but eventually he opened up to Oliver, telling him about what he's been up to since the Battle, how all his friends are, and, eventually, he stopped, staring at Oliver.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry's confused look.

"I would have never thought you to be gay." Harry stated, simply.

"Really? I have been my whole life. You were too young to know then, though, I guess. I only knew you for two years at Hogwarts before I finished there." Oliver replied, amused.

"Unfortunately. I would have loved to been your best friend…" Harry said, quietly.

"Well, Harry, don't get grossed out or anything, but the moment I saw you, when you were 11, I wanted to be more than your friend. I guess that thought scared me, so that's why we never got close. I didn't want to hurt you… Or get arrested." Oliver daringly said, looking Harry in the eyes.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Harry said, obviously overjoyed.

"Honestly, Harry. I'm just telling the truth." Oliver said, more serious.

Harry looked up at Oliver, across that smoky booth table, sipping on firewhisky, and in that moment he knew that it _was _Oliver he wanted, no one else.

"I want you." Harry said. Oliver felt his pulse quicken.

"Harry, I want to be with someone who is open about being gay. You just came out today. Are you sure you're fine with all the publicity _The Boy Who Lived_ will get?" Oliver asked, frightened at the fact that Harry's answer could possibly be a 'No.'

"In all seriousness, Oliver, I don't give a damn." Harry replied, smiling mischievously.

"And, for our first official outing as a couple, come with me to Ron and Draco's get together tomorrow night. Please?" The nineteen year old pleaded. Oliver couldn't help but smile. Harry was so damn cute.

"Of course." Oliver answered, happily.

Harry and Oliver sat there, until the bar closed, drinking and chatting, flirting it up with each other. They were both embarrassingly drunk by the time they walk out of the bar doors, holding hands. Cameras were snapping and flashing.

"An eye witness said you walked into this gay bar earlier, Harry. Any comments?" A reporter asked. Oliver knew who she was. Rita Skeeter. He looked, worried, at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Harry said, nonchalantly. Rita gasped, and her pen started writing furiously.

"_Let's give them something to __**really**__ talk about_." Oliver whispered to Harry, bending down to place a warm, passionate kiss on the short man's mouth, who returned it with just as much passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all SO much for all the favorites, reviews, and comments! Expect Chapter Four very soon!

"Wow, it really wasn't a dream." Harry Potter's innocent, overjoyed statement caused Oliver Wood to open his eyes. Brilliant green eyes looked back at him. Oliver smiled. The sunlight sneaking through the curtains shown perfectly on the younger man, giving him a glowing, angelic look. Harry Potter was in his bed. _The_ Harry Potter was in his bed. Images of last night ran through Oliver's mind. Their conversations, their drinks, and their _kiss. _Oliver reached his hand up to ruffle Harry's thick, messy black hair.

"Thank Merlin." Oliver said, his smiling growing. Harry's eyes flickered, full of happiness. Right as they were about to kiss, a huge _crash _stopped them. An owl had run into the window, holding a _Daily Prophet_. Harry sighed, rolling out of bed, and, to Oliver's pleasure, he wasn't wearing a shirt. The little man opened the window, grasping the paper in his hand, pet the owl, and sent it on it's way.

"Oh, my…" Harry mumbled, looking at the front page.

"What? What is it?" Oliver asked, pulling Harry back into bed, getting a good view of the paper. Right across the top, in bold, blinking letters, was "_Boy Who Lives-Boy Who Loves Boys?"_ And, sure enough, right below it, was a picture of Oliver reaching down to Harry, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.

"Clever," Oliver chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I don't mind- Hermione's going to have a fit, though, when she finds out I kept this from her…" Harry trailed off, looking distracted for a bit. Then, his eyes got wide.

"Oh my god- _HERMIONE_. She'll be at Ron and Draco's today. What time is it? We slept in- we're going to be late." Harry jolted out of bed, completely freaking out.

"Hush, Harry. We have an hour to get ready. We'll be okay." Oliver reassured the nineteen-year-old, standing up to rub his bare back. Harry nodded and headed off to the bathroom to get ready. Oliver sighed, smiling. This was almost too good to be true.

"I-Uh-Can I borrow some of your clothes? I don't really have any with me…" Harry asked, looking down at the ground. Oliver laughed, and nodded his head toward the closet. When Harry reappeared from it, he was wearing jeans and a sweater, that were a little too large for Harry.

"Urm…" Harry mumbled, looking up at Oliver, who threw back his head in laughter.

"Nothing a good shrinking charm can't fix." Oliver said, pointing his wand at Harry's clothes, which, sure enough, shrunk to the right size. Oliver eyed the slight man's body through the now-tight sweater. _Damn_, he thought, biting his lip._ And all that is mine. _

It took Oliver no more than 5 minutes to get ready, and with a quick snap, they arrived at Draco and Ron's flat, knocking on the door.

A familiar looking redheaded woman opened the door, embracing Harry in a hug.

"Ah, Harry, we wondered when you'd arrive! Of course you're the last one." Ginny said, letting go of Harry to place a friendly kiss on his cheek. Oliver frowned. Harry had told Oliver all about Ginny last night, during one of their drunken conversations.

"I see you brought a friend." Ginny said, turning to Oliver and extending a hand.

"Oliver Wood." He said, accepting the hand shake.

"I know who you are. I-I idolized you in my first year at Hogwarts. You were a seventh year though- probably had no idea that little old me existed. Well, not so little anymore, right Harry?" Ginny said, noting the remarkable height difference between herself and Oliver's lover. It was a wonder they ever made their relationship work- Ginny was nearly a foot taller than Harry.

"Nice to meet my former idolizer," Oliver replied, winking one of his big brown eyes at the ginger, and letting go of her hand. She blushed, and Harry frowned. Noticing this, Oliver pulled the younger man into his chest, and placed a kiss on his forehead. It was Ginny's turn to frown, and Oliver could feel Harry's grin on his abdomen.

"Gin, what's the hold-up?" A man who Oliver recognized as Micheal Corner came up, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist. He looked up at them.

"Oh, hello Harry, Oliver. Long time no see." Micheal said, briefly nodding at them, and then pulling Ginny into the apartment. Harry grabbed Oliver's hand, and with that, they headed into the flat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: After being on hold for awhile, this story is finally going to be updated again! Thank you all for your support, and please continue to R&R.

WARNING: Chapter Five, if all goes as planned, is the reason why this story is rated 'M'. Smut, smut, smut. It won't be the only chapter with smut, but it will be the start to more lemons… just a little hint.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU HAVE _A LOT_ TO CATCH ME UP ON!" Harry heard a familiar voice and felt an even more familiar frizzy bush of brown hair embrace him.

"Hermione." The slight man smiled, looking up at his genius best friend, who was also taller than him. Even though Harry was short and skinny, mostly because of his malnourished youth with the Dursley's, Oliver loved him. He loved how little Harry was compared to his tall, muscular self. Oliver loved to dominate, and the tiny, bright-eyed nineteen year old's figure just begged to be dominated.

"Harry." Hermione replied, leading him and Oliver into the sitting room, where they were greeted by a roomful of friendly faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Harry honestly looked very apologetic. Oliver just wanted to hold him.

"It's okay. I think I figured it out before you did." She laughed, sitting next to her lover, Pansy. Harry and Oliver looked around. There were many old colleagues together around the room. George Weasley, with his wife, Katie Bell, and their two ginger children, a two-year old boy named Fred, and a six-month old girl named Layla. Fred was running around, being mischevious.

"He obviously takes after Fred and George." Oliver whispered to Harry, as Fred was trying to rip Layla out of his mother's hands. Harry smiled, a little sadly. Oliver knew his love must be thinking of the late Fred Weasley, George's twin. He rubbed his back and they took a seat next to Draco and Ron. The other couples there were Pansy and Hermione, Ginny and Micheal, Seamus and Parvati, and Dean and Padma.

They were all staring at Oliver curiously, but made no comments. They were all just glad that Harry had finally found someone who he could be him true self with.

"If everyone could please quiet down and sit, Hermione and I have an announcement." Pansy said, standing up out of her seat. Hermione beamed up at the tall, ebony-haired woman. The couples, obeyed, and Pansy sat down, holding Hermione's hand. Oliver casually slipped his arm around Harry, who nuzzled into Oliver's side.

"Hermione's pregnant." Pansy blurted. Excited squeals escaped from everyone's mouth.

"How is that even possible?" Harry asked.

"Harry, have you learned anything? We're witches and wizards. Anything is possible." Hermione joked.

"Well, except male pregnancy." Draco joined into the conversation, sounding a tad bitter.

"Draco…" Ron trailed in an undertone, rubbing his knee. Draco rolled his eyes, signaling he was fine.

"But in all seriousness, Hermione, Pansy… that's great. I'm so happy for you." Ron leaned over, grasping their hands.

"Yeah, we are too." Everyone else chimed in sincerely.

The rest of the dinner party involved eating, catching up, and plenty of laughter. Oliver and Harry both grew progressively more and more drunk as the party went on, and by the time it was time to go, they were both having trouble putting their sentences together. Sloppily kissing and hugging everyone goodbye, they drunkily walked out of the flat, and down into the streets.

Walking home together couldn't have been more fabulous. They were laughing and carrying on, having an overall satisfying time together. It had started to rain, and instead of hurrying up, they slowed down and danced in it together. Oliver hoped he'd be able to remember this memory in the morning, when the alcohol would ware off and they'd both be nursing hangovers. Harry looked so perfect, smiling and spinning around in the rain. He pulled Oliver into him, kissing him all the way home.

Their shirts were soaked, causing them to both feel naked as they were pushed closer together, fumbling for the keys to get into the flat.


End file.
